


以德报德

by Hissori



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hissori/pseuds/Hissori
Summary: 只有小男孩互摸，但我发誓我是赤绿。
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 5





	以德报德

【赤绿】以德报德

赤站在绿的房门前，感觉自己的心情比站在石英高原的阶梯上，仰望上方那气势恢宏的殿堂时还要紧张。

如果是在11岁以前，他肯定直接推门进去了。

“小绿还没有起床哦，麻烦小赤去喊他一下吧。”奈奈美把皮卡丘抱在怀里，用温柔的抚触让它发出了享受的长音。

现在连皮卡丘都不在他身边了，石英联盟的冠军感到前所未有的孤立无援。尽管他要面对的是自己儿时的玩伴，但同时面对十只愤怒的凯罗斯可能都显得更轻松些。

微妙的平衡被打破了。他们在旅行途中互有胜负，但是在冠军殿堂中绿的最后一只宝可梦倒下的那一刻，就有什么再也回不去了。

成为冠军后赤继续收集着关都地区的图鉴，偶尔还往城都地区跑。渡似乎已经放弃了把冠军带回联盟的想法，最近路上跳出来的奇怪训练家少了很多。绿则担任了常青道馆的馆主，这个道馆被坂木改造得存在太多不合理之处了，新上任的绿有很多事情要忙。

乍一看，他们都有了新的道路、新的方向。

但是他和绿的交集变得少得可怜。

最近一次回家，赤老远就看到绿的房间亮着的灯光了。“妈妈做了树果饼哦。”妈妈揉了赤的头发说道，“给小绿的伊布也带一份吧。”

妈妈可能忘了赤自己的这一份还不够卡比兽的一口，但赤点了点头。

他真的很想见到绿。

“谁在哪里？”赤刚刚抬起手，门却自己开了。绿站在房间门口，身上还穿着睡衣，头发软塌塌的，看到赤的瞬间脸上写满了不可思议，“……赤？”

赤攥着树果饼的手心出汗了。只要把东西给绿就好了，他想着，小刚把茶叶给自己的时候，不也是这样自然而然的吗？根本没有什么难的。

“你在这里干什么？”绿的表情变得非常古怪，里面无疑混杂着不耐烦，但其他的情绪赤看不明白，“滚去客厅等着，冠军先生这么迫不及待要看我浑浑噩噩的样子吗？”

“……！”当然不是！赤急着要反驳，却苦于找不到能安抚绿的语句。他伸出手去，想要用动作表明自己绝非此意，却被绿着急着侧身躲过——

似乎，碰到了什么不同寻常的东西。

绿脸色骤变，从脸颊到脖子根红了个透：“你！现在，立刻，给本大爷出——”

仿佛有谁按下了暂停键，绿的声音戛然而止。因为赤慌张地抓住了绿的肩膀，右手按住了他方才碰到的地方。

“……对不起。”赤低着头，绿只能看到那可恨的帽檐，但赤的声音听上去无比真诚，“我不是故意要弄痛绿的……”

绿愣了几秒，他的眼睛因震惊而睁得很大。几秒钟过后，家里传来了绿愈发不可遏制的怒吼：“你！白痴！出去！谁说我被你弄痛了……呃啊……”

所以，为什么会变成这样呢？他本来只是来给绿送一份树果饼，现在却压在绿身上，手还放在了绿的裤裆中间。

他只是从大人们口中知道，每个人都要穿裤子，不可以不系好裤子就从厕所里出来，男孩子绝对不可以看或者摸女孩子下面。

难道是这里被碰到后特别痛吗？绿看上去好难受，他的这里比其他地方都要热，鼓起来一块包，但是他不让赤帮忙揉，也不让赤去找奈奈美。

赤尽量轻柔地抚摸那块地方，就算是刚出生的露力丽也不会因为这样轻的力度受伤。以前他有什么地方磕磕碰碰了，妈妈也是这样安慰自己的。

“混蛋……啊……”绿听上去仍然在生气，但他的手放在了赤的手上，不知是要把赤拽开还是按向自己，“为什么偏偏是你……”

“为什么不可以是我？”赤忍不住问道。绿拒绝的态度让人心碎，同时一种类似于愤怒的心情自心底升起。

“你难得开口，怎么就问出这样的蠢问题。”绿简直要崩溃了，他眼角泛红，眼睛上蒙了一层泪膜，“因为你是——你是——”

你是我的劲敌啊。

因为是劲敌，他在旅途中时刻注视着赤的动向，不敢落后半步。

因为是劲敌，他言语上处处针对，没说过赤一句好话。

因为是劲敌，他在一个人悄悄解决了许多火箭队成员后跳出来阻挠赤，提醒对方自己才是需要警惕的最大威胁。

因为是劲敌，他在石英联盟的冠军宝座前接受了赤的挑战。

绿讨厌一切失败，但只有当对象是赤的时候，失败的滋味变得让人难以承受。他失去了冠军的位置，他会失去赤吗？

“绿比其他任何人都要强。”但是赤，向来沉默的赤，无比认真地回答了他，“绿是永远、也是唯一的劲敌。”

——居然把心里的担忧说出来了吗，真是丢脸丢到家了。

距离已经近到应该引起不适了，但不知为何还不想把赤赶走。

赤这个笨蛋又在用自以为是的柔和力度抚摸绿了，绿忍无可忍地抗议道：“不是这样！”

赤紧张地停住了动作。

“呃……也不要停……”绿的脸红得要滴血了，他自暴自弃般地解开裤子，前端已经湿得一塌糊涂，内裤上晕开一片深色，“赤，帮帮我……好难受……”

赤把绿的内裤也脱了，认真打量着之前没有看到过的、属于绿的隐私部位。

他好像知道绿的脸为什么这么红了，因为他自己也无法遏制地脸颊发烫，同时下身产生了难以启齿的变化。

裤子里好胀。赤努力让自己的注意力集中在手上，绿的那根已经完全翘起，顶端渗出些清亮的液体。他沿着柱身来回抚摸，绿发出一声难耐的呜咽，用双臂挡住了自己的脸。赤坚决地把绿的手从脸上拿开了：不知道从什么时候起，他的力气已经比绿要大了，绿一时竟无法挣脱。

“干什么啊？”绿努力将自己的面部表情调整为嫌弃，但显然不怎么成功，“你不要摸过那个再来碰本大爷的手……”

“看不到绿的脸的话，不知道绿舒不舒服。”

绿的脑袋因为赤的话变得一片白。不是一无所有的空白，而是往日无数绚烂缤纷的记忆在脑海里形成的颜色爆炸，化为穹顶下的白日光晕般喷薄而出。

火，水，草，电，冰，一般，格斗，毒，地面……

妙蛙种子，小火龙，杰尼龟，绿毛虫，独角虫，波波，小拉达……

吸取，冲岩，溶解液，杂技，您先请，扑击，过热，浊流……

赤红。赤红。赤红。

绿失神地看着自己房间的天花板，他大口喘息着，空气里弥漫开一股奇怪的味道。

“不要这么一本正经地盯着——”绿回过神来，发现赤正专注地盯着手上绿射出来的液体，顿时觉得自己还是找根穿洞绳吊死算了。

赤收回眼神，看向绿的时候脸上的担忧一览无余：“绿的脸还是很红。”

“哈？你知道你自己的脸有多红吗？”绿条件反射地反呛后，忽然意识到了什么，“等等，赤，难道你也……”

赤点了点头。他在绿的房间脱掉裤子，就在他要用那双沾满绿的体液的手自慰的时候，绿上前抓住了赤的手腕。

“我来。”看到赤露出惊讶的神情，绿忍不住生气道：“你那是什么表情？你刚才不是帮了我一次吗？本大爷可不是喜欢欠人情的！”

“总、总之帮你弄出来就算是扯平了。”绿说完很快低下头去，专心照顾赤挺立的阴茎。他很快就这不是一件容易事，各种意义上的非常烫手。

和直来直往的赤比起来，绿向来是比较狡黠而富有技巧的那一个。他用指腹在顶端的沟壑上画着圈，直到整个指节的一面都沾满前液，再将那些液体抹到柱身上。赤的表情很克制，但无疑也在动情，这让绿产生了一种奇异的平衡和满足。如果赤也能从彼此的抚摸中感受到快乐，他刚才的表现就不能算太丢人。

“你也很不好受吧……”绿用掌心包裹住赤的柱身，一边摩擦一边喘息着说道。实在太硬太烫了，好像一把火焰直接烧进他的心底里去。所以赤这家伙为什么还没好？

“很——很舒服。”赤的手掌按住绿的手背上，每根手指都和绿的纠缠在一起，“绿，好强。”

“你还是和往常一样闭嘴吧！！”

当赤终于释放在绿的手里的时候两人都松了一口气，大量液体从绿的指缝间流了出去，黏哒哒地落在绿的房间地板上，和绿之前射出来的液体混在一起把地面弄得一团糟。并且他们现在面临着非常严肃的问题：奈奈美还在楼下等他们吃早饭，而他们彼此都射了一点在对方的衣服上。

绿发出一声痛苦的呻吟，起身去给两人找换洗的衣服。离开前他再三警告赤这件事不许和任何人提起，赤郑重地点了点头。

一周后，当联盟冠军一大早从常青道馆门口路过，顺路闯进馆主休息室提出“互帮互助”的时候，被常青馆主一脚踢了出去。

END

妈妈：顺利把东西送出去了呢，小赤很能干哦^ ^

赤：⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄


End file.
